Some Ruff Love
by ninjagurl908
Summary: The girls have school and find out the boys go to school with them. It's gonna be one hell of a ride for the Puffs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who is it?

**This is my first story don't hate it.**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day in the city of Townsville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, little children were running around the park, and the… _**Buttercup!**_ And the girls were arguing. _

"I said no!" Buttercup yelled.

"Please?!" her younger sister pleaded with her signature puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

"Ugh… FINE. But I'm not going first."

Blossom the oldest sister and the leader stated, "I vote Bubbles. She's the one who brought it up. So she will be the one that goes first."

"I second that!" Buttercup said, relieved. The youngest sister whose name is Bubbles hung her head low. If you are slow and haven't figured out what the girls are talking about. I'll tell you they are talking about boys. Not just any boys no their crushes. This is why Buttercup is strongly against the topic.

"I DECLINE!" Bubbles screamed after lifting her head up to look at her sisters. She likes talking about boys as much as any other girl, but there was no way she wanted to go first.

"You suggested it. It's only fair that you go first." Blossom mentioned. Usually she would have gone first, but even the all mighty Blossom didn't want her sisters to make fun of her.

Bubbles sighed. She knew she couldn't win this argument. "Fine."

"Well who is it?" Blossom asked full of curiosity.

"I like boomer," Bubbles muttered under breathe with a bright red face.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked nicely, but with her eyebrow raised.

"I said, I like boomer," Bubbles said slightly louder than before.

"I heard a B! It starts with a B!" Buttercup announced with a proud smirk plastered on her face.

"I KNEW IT! It's Brandon," Blossom yelled; a triumphant smile on her face.

"IT IS NOT!" Bubbles denied.

"Then spit. It. Out." Buttercup said very annoyed with her younger sister.

"BOOMER! I LIKE BOOMER!" Bubbles screamed. After she realized she screamed it out she became terrified of her sister's reactions.

Buttercup sat back down and smirked triumphantly, "I knew it started with a B." She looks around at her sisters and sees Bubbles terrified expression and Blossom's shocked expression. "Reverse! Who is it?"

"Boomer!? He is evil! He is unattractive! He is stupid! He can't cook to save he's life! He…"

Bubbles cut Blossom off, "Whoa, wait! How did you know he can't cook?!"

Blossom turned redder than a tomato, "Long story. Don't get me started. Anyway, back to the list. He has…"

"Ok, Ok! I get it." Bubbles said. "Sure he's not perfect, but that shouldn't matter! You guys should be supportive. NO matter who I like!"

"You're right Bubbles," Blossom said apologetically.

"Too bad. Your choice in guys sucks!" Buttercup teased laughing.

Bubbles shot back, with tears in her eyes, "Well fine! Who do you like?"

"Ummmmmm… That is classified information." Buttercup quickly responded before turning her back to an upset Bubbles.

The only saving grace Buttercup had was Blossom's pink IPhone 6 (new invention. You know it's coming) playing the Mayor's ringtone; Hero by Skillet (A/N lol).

"Hello? Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"BLOSSOM! You and the girls need to in Central Park right away. The Rowdy Ruff boys are at it again!" The mayor franticly screamed into the receiver.

"Got it! We will be there ASAP."

Now just because the mayor screamed in Blossom's ear doesn't mean that Bubbles and Buttercup were listening. Well, they weren't. They were in a heated discussion (a yelling match) about Buttercup's earlier comment.

"Girls," Blossom said. They continued arguing. "Girls…," she said a little louder. Still no response from the two girls in a heated argument. "GIRLS!" She screamed.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled turning to face the red head leader.

"We got to go. NOW," Blossom said in her usual leader tone.

"Who do we get to kill!?" An excited Buttercup asked jumping up and down on the bed (honestly the things she gets excited about…).

"Um… The Rowdy Ruffs," Blossom says hesitantly. Bubbles turn redder that bricks cap (that says something).

"NO!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed together holding to each other like in the movies.

"Pull yourselves together. We are going and that is final!" Blossom stated not giving the girls a choice in the matter.

So with that stated Blossom and Buttercup ran outside then took off towards Central Park to kick some butt. While Bubbles looks at her sisters flying. "I don't want to go fight the boys," was her last comment on the matter before she took off flying to catch up with her sisters.

* * *

**At the Park**

"C'mon boys hurry up!" A boy in a red baseball cap on backwards said in a rushed tone.

"Sorry, Brick this stuff is extremely heavy," Boomer, the blonde boy, said to the one in the red cap.

"You know it would go a lot faster if someone in a red hat helped his brothers with carrying the bags," A raven haired boy named Butch stated, very annoyed with Brick.

"Shut up! I hear something," Brick states looking to the sky. Both his brothers shut up and followed their oldest brother.

"What are you looking at?" Buttercup whispered in Butch's ear which scared the hell out of him.

"Holy crap!" He shouted jumping back making is brothers look at him with weird expressions until they see a smirking Buttercup floating in the spot were Butch once stood.

"The Power Pixies are here," Brick said as he watched Blossom and a very red Bubbles float down next to their annoying sister.

"Give up. You already know your gonna lose," Blossom stated to the boys.

"No hi, how are you? Wow Pinkie. Forgetting our manners, are we?" Brick asks the now very mad Blossom.

Blossom was fuming with anger ready to freaking kill the red headed boy. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" She screamed full of rage. When she was about to take off towards that boy her sister Bubbles spoke up.

"Calm down Blossom. They're just trying to get to you," Bubbles states in a sweet innocent voice.

"Who says were trying Bubblebrain. It looks to me like we're succeeding," Boomer said with a cocky tone.

Bubbles hated that nickname she was given in kindergarten and totally forgot about what she just told Blossom. Bubbles actually landed and started walking towards the blonde boy that was a lot taller than her. In fact all the boys were taller than the girls. The girls were about 5'5 or if you're Buttercup 5'6 and the boys looked like they were 6'3. So Bubbles was at a small disadvantage in height.

"Careful Bubbles," Buttercup says stopping Bubbles before she reaches the tall blonde.

"What do you know girly-girl," Butch said. After that comment was said, Boomer looked at Butch like he was crazy. Buttercup looked down with rage and fury in her eyes, and was trying to keep calm, but was failing.

Bubbles saw the look in Buttercup's eyes and pleaded, "Buttercup, please don't."

It was too late for that. Buttercup was pissed. She looked towards the boys and said with anger in her voice, "IT'S. ON!" After that she took the boys out with one blow and knocked them into the ground, where they laid unconscious.

"Boomer…" Bubbles whimpered as she looked at him lying in the crater Buttercup made for him and his brothers.

Blossom had a surprised expression on while she looks at the boys, then to her sister who was calming down. "Alright girls our work here is done. Let's go home and get ready for school."

"I agree with that, but can we stop at Subway first?" Buttercup asked while flying back to her sisters like nothing happened.

"I'd like that actually," Blossom says flying to Subway with her sister Buttercup right behind her and Bubbles following closely behind. While the girls left for Subway the boys started to gain conscious.

"Ouch…" Butch states slowly sitting up in the crater looking at his brothers who are starting to sit up next to him.

"I'm in pain. Butch this is your fault," Boomer states flatly while holding his pounding head.

"You had to get her mad didn't you," Brick states angrily. He didn't want to go to school looking like he got in the fight and lost (even though he just did. He doesn't want he's ego to get hurt on the first day of school tomorrow).

"Sorry, Bro I can't help it. It's hilarious to watch her get mad," Butch says standing up then turning to his brothers to help them up too.

"Well for your information I don't want to look like this for the first day of school tomorrow," Brick says to his brother annoyed.

"We have school tomorrow?" Boomer questioned as the boys took off flying to their house to go get some sleep before they go to school tomorrow.

"I'm hungry we should stop at Subway and get some food," Butch states hoping Brick will say yes to his question.

"No way am I eating there this late at night on a school night," Brick says flying towards the house.

"But…" Boomer says all sad like, but Brick is to far away to hear Boomer's comment.

"If he didn't have the money I would totally go without him," Butch said taking off into the sky with a sad Boomer following.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Match

* * *

"Hey girls," Blossom said to her sisters.

"Heya Blossy. I'm going to the skate park. See ya later!" Buttercup responded, grabbing her skateboard and running out the door.

"Well fine then. Hey Bubbles! What should we do?"

"We should go too. I'm SO bored, and it will be fun to watch Buttercup practice," the bubbly blonde suggested.

"Sure. Let's go!"

The two girls left their house, and walked to the skate park. However, when they got there, they saw Buttercup quickly walking back home.

"Hey, Butters? Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"We need to leave. Now," Buttercup said in a quiet but serious tone.

"Why? We just got here," Bubbles said, slightly sad.

"Because. The Rowdyruff Boys are here, and I really don't feel like dealing with them."

"Oh! We should go say 'hi!' We _are _in normal form." The girls were indeed in their normal state. Blossom being Lucky, Bubbles being Jaya, and Buttercup being Pixie (A/N these are their school names. Also whenever they are in "normal form" their personality is different). However, Lucky and Pixie didn't want to risk it.

"That's a bad idea Jaya," Pixie told her "sister."

"Yes," Lucky agreed. "Very bad. Let's go!" The girls turned around to leave, but not before the boys spotted them. And against their liking, the boys called out to them, stopping the girls in their tracks.

"Hey, where are you girls going? You just got here," Brick asked walking up to the girls with a confused look on his face.

"Home," Lucky responded quickly.

"Lunch," Pixie said right after Lucky.

"The park," Jaya spoke with her head down not looking at the boys.

"Well since your at the park watcha gonna do Blondie," Brick said looking at the blonde girl with her head down.

"I was going to swing with Pixie and Lucky, but they are leaving so I guess I'm going home."

"Sorry you can't," Brick said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Lucky asked furiously (A/N Blossom's personality changes to her being mean and rude).

"Because I'm bored and I hope one of you girl's can skate," Brick said nonchalantly.

"Why do you hope one of us can skate," Pixie asked (A/N Buttercup's personality changes to sweet, very talkative, and bubbly).

"Because the only way we will let you leave is if you beat my brother Butch in a skating contest."

"Since when did I agree with this?" Butch looked at his brother.

"It's okay I can skate," Pixie stated sweetly.

"Alright Lucky lets get this started," Butch said as he walked towards the skate park.

"My name isn't Lucky its Pixie. Lucky is the grumpy one with the red hair," She states while running to catch up to him with her board in hand. Blossom growled at the comment Buttercup mad about her.

"So if you're Pixie and you're Lucky. Who are you?" Boomer asks after piecing everything together. Bubbles looked away and ran behind Blossom.

"She's Jaya," Buttercup stated while walking ahead of everyone.

"Why is she hiding behind Lucky," Brick asked annoyed.

"She is quite. Stop talking about it!" Lucky growled at Brick (A/N if your slow Bubble's personality change is she doesn't like talking to people and is very quite).

"Sorry."

While they walked to the skate park on the other side of the park Boomer tried very hard to get Jaya to talk to him. Pixie started talking to Butch and Brick and figured out that their names are Brick, Butch, and Boomer (even though she already knew their names). While Lucky walked behind Pixie and the two boys acting pissed at the world.

"Would you like to go first?" Butch asked the little girl named Pixie in front of him.

"Ladies first," She said getting out of his way and gesturing for him to go.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," He said placing is skateboard down and doing an ollie.

"Very advanced, I should give up now there is now way I can beat that," Pixie said in a cheery yet sarcastic tone. She placed her board down and did a 360 flip. After she did her move she looked to Butch who had a very surprised look on his face.

"What," She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I never knew girls with the name Pixie could skate."

Brick and Boomer look at each other and say at the time, "This is way better than TV." Blossom and Bubbles nod their head in agreement.

She rolled her eyes and watched him do his next move and it kept going on like this for about 15 minutes. The only way it would have stopped was if someone man up and gave up. That was the only way it was going to end. To the groups happiness Butch manned up and gave up.

"Fine you win."

"Sweet!" Pixie shouted while jumping up and down like a child does when their parents let them get something they wanted.

"Let's go NOW," Lucky said thankful someone gave up and grabbed Jaya and started walking away.

"Bye Boomer," Jaya whispered to Boomer. He had a huge smile on his face. He was proud and happy he got her to talk to him. Even if it was just a good bye.

"Bye Jaya," He said smiling like an idiot.

"I got to go. This was really fun we should do this more often," Pixie said after giving all the boys a hug and running to catch up to the other girls.

"Those girls look very familiar," Brick said watching walk away.

"Yeah, they did come to think of it," Butch said kicking up his skateboard.

"Why did you give up Butch? It isn't like you to let someone beat you like that," Boomer said looking towards his raven haired brother.

"There was NO way I could have beaten that girl," He says turning around in the direction their house was.

"Well you could've tried harder," Brick says following his brother. Butch chuckled at his brother.

"Hey, guys don't we have school tomorrow?" Boomer asked running after his brothers.

"Yes," Brick stated.

**With the girls**

* * *

"That was way to close for my liking," Blossom said while pacing around the living room.

"He was going easy on me," Buttercup growled as she walked into the room with a Coke can in her hand.

"Let's never do that again," Bubbles said while sitting up on the couch.

"I agree," Blossom said sitting down next to Bubbles.

"Well, if someone listened to me and Blossom before they spotted us we wouldn't have been in that situation now would we?" Buttercup says while walking over to the back of the couch and leaning over it to look at Bubbles.

"Shut up!" Bubble's shouts turning her head away from a smirking Buttercup.

Blossom thinking of a quick way to change the topic blurts out, "Let's play would you rather."

"Ok!" Bubbles said smiling at Blossom. While Buttercup only grunted at her sisters comment.

"Okay, I go first. Buttercup, would you rather date Ace or Date Butch?" Blossom said looking at her sister.

"I didn't say you could question me."

"I don't care answer the question," Blossom said about to jump at her sister.

"Butch."

"Does someone have a crush on a bad boy?" Bubbles giggles.

"Yes Bubbles. Someone does have a crush on a bad boy, but it isn't me," Buttercup said walking around the couch and plopping herself down next to Blossom. Bubbles head dropped.

"Well if you don't have a crush on him why did you pick him?" Blossom questioned her sister.

"Because I hate Ace more than I hate Butch," Buttercup stated taking a sip of her Coke.

"Oh!" Both girls saying realizing her reasoning, but the girls still thought she had a crush on him.

"Bubbles would you rather die a slow painful death or kiss Brick?" Buttercup asked looking at her red head sister which was furious about the question.

"I freaking hate you!" Blossom growled.

"I would rather die," Bubbles says after thinking about the question.

"Good choice," Blossom states looking away.

"Does somebody have a crush?" Buttercup asked the red Blossom.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You do," Bubbles states plainly.

"SHUT UP!" Blossom shouts.

"She does," Buttercup says turning to a very red Blossom.

"So what!"

"It is my turn. Blossom would you rather kiss Dexter or kiss Brick," Bubbles says smiling evilly.

"Lets get ready for bed we have school tomorrow," Blossom says to getting of the couch only to be on her back with Buttercup on top of her.

"Oh No you don't. No one is leaving this room until you answer the question."

"Fine… kiss Brick," Blossom turned redder than his cap. Buttercup had a triumphant smirk on her face as she got of her sister and helped her up.

"I knew you had a crush on him," She states walking up the stairs into her room.

"I hate her so much," Blossom said glaring at the spot she last saw Buttercup. Soon she walked up stairs and went into her room.

Bubbles' staying down stairs says out loud to no one but herself with yet another evil smile, "Now Buttercup needs to admit that she likes Butch." (Never knew Bubbles could plan something like this, well she can ).

"Bubbles why are you still awake you have school in the morning," her tired father said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing daddy. I was going upstairs to my room."

"Okay good night."

"Good night," Bubbles says flying to her dad giving him a kiss on the check and flying up into her room quickly shutting the door.


End file.
